The use of robotic systems and semi-robotic systems to manufacture, weld, and cut workpieces is well known and applications and uses continue to grow. Advancements in such systems, for example additive manufacturing, are occurring in both hardware and software. Typically, in such applications, a 3D model of a workpiece or part is imported into a software application which converts the model into machine-readable code (i.e., g-code). This g-code is then used by the robotic system to build, cut and/or weld the workpiece. However, this g-code is designed for robots and/or systems that only have three (3) axes of freedom, and there is little or no development on such systems for more complex robots or systems using more than three (3) axes of freedom, up to and beyond, six (6) axes of freedom systems. Thus, it is difficult in current systems to translate 3D g-code models for higher axis systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.